Darn, It Was Just a Dream
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Sonny and Chad are having some pretty unusual dreams. Could it be that their subconscious minds are trying to tell them something? One-shot.


**Okay, I know I'm procrastinating a little bit on my story, _It's Not You, It's My Family. _But I've got writer's block, and I didn't want to lose this idea. I have no clue how I thought of this, but I really wanted to write it out and see how it turned out. It's pretty random, but I figured I might as well since as far as I know, no one else has come up with this yet. So, you know how sometimes you have those dreams where you're dreaming in your actual dream? I know I have. Anyway, that's basically what's happening here in this story. Enjoy. And I obviously do not own _Sonny With a Chance_ no matter how much I wish I did. **

Chapter One: What The Heck?

Sonny could tell she was dreaming. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew; she could simply tell that it wasn't real life that was taking place before her.

In her dream, she was walking down a long aisle and everyone was staring at her, some even crying.

_Am I about to die? _Sonny wondered in her dream.

But no, this wasn't her death, and the tears were not tears of sorrow.

Everything became clearer as she progressed down the aisle. The familiar song being played on the piano, the people in front of her also walking down the aisle at her same pace, it was all a part of someone's wedding.

_I wonder whose wedding this is? Am I a bridesmaid? _

When Sonny reached the end of the aisle, she turned to take her place as another bridesmaid, but someone's hand caught her by the arm.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Sonny turned and Chad Dylan Cooper was standing before her, in a tux, smiling wider than she'd ever seen before. Panicked, she looked down at her outfit and saw an extravagant white dress flowing past her ankles.

She looked back at Chad.

_What's going on?_

"Ready to become Mrs. Cooper?" Chad asked in a low voice.

Sonny jolted awake, breathing heavily, with an annoying beeping noise in the background accompanying her breathing.

Her mother, Connie Munroe, rushed to her side. "Oh, sweetie, you're awake! Thank goodness!"

Sonny blinked and lifted her right hand to get a piece of hair out of her eyes, but stopped when she realized that there were a bunch of needles and tubes sticking out of her hands and arms.

"Mom?" Sonny asked with an edge of alarm.

"It's okay," her mother said soothingly, while she sat down carefully on the hospital bed next to her daughter.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Sonny asked, her voice rising with each syllable.

"Don't you remember sweetie? You were being driven to the wedding and a truck crashed into the limo." Connie sighed. "You haven't woken up for almost five days. We were-"

"We?" Sonny asked.

Suddenly, Chad rushed into the room. "She's awake?" he asked frantically. He didn't look like he'd slept in days.

"Yes," Connie said. "She just woke up, and she seems a little confused."

Sonny tried to sit up but was stopped by all of the tubes and by Chad pushing her back down gently. He brushed the piece of hair out of her eyes that had been bugging her and looked at her worriedly.

"Its okay, Sonny. Do you remember me?" Chad asked.

_If I didn't would I be letting you touch me? _

Sonny nodded. She did have so many questions to ask though. "Whose wedding was it? I hate disappointing friends like that."

"Sweetie, it was our wedding."

Sonny jerked her head off the table and looked around at her surroundings. She was in the Commissary, and from what she could tell, she had fallen asleep during a normal lunch with her friends.

"Oh, look who's awake again," Grady said, cheerfully.

"You should know you talk in your sleep," Zora said, eyeing the pile of mush on her plate.

"I do?" Sonny asked. _Oh, great! _"What did I say?"

"You kept going on and on about the wedding. The wedding," Tawni said, while applying lip gloss.

"At one point everyone within a ten foot radius could hear you," Nico said.

Sonny glanced around the room, blushing when she saw Chad Dylan Cooper staring at her from across the room. And she just about fainted when she saw him wink at her and mouth "call you later."

Her mouth dropped open and she immediately looked away and down at the table where her hands were resting. Sonny's brown eyes bulged when she saw a diamond ring on her left hand's third finger.

"What is this?" Sonny asked aloud.

"What does it look like?" Tawni asked bitterly. "It's the engagement ring that Chad gave you three months ago. The same one you tried to hide from us until a couple of weeks ago."

"I know. I'm still getting over the betrayal," Nico said shaking his head, even though it was clear he wasn't that hurt.

"You could have told us sooner," Grady added.

"Told you what?" Sonny asked, not trying to mask the terror in her voice.

"Wow you really are out of it today," Zora said, a little sympathetically.

"That you're getting married next month," Tawni said with "duh" oozing from her tone.

Sonny sat up in bed this time, heart pounding, covered in sweat. Nothing looked weird. She was in her bedroom. Talk about some crazy dreams.

She flicked on the light and got out of bed.

_I really need some water. And maybe a shrink too. _

She walked downstairs, not finding it even the slightest bit odd that she was seemingly in her old house back in Wisconsin.

When she rounded the corner to take the familiar path to the kitchen, she saw Chad standing there, looking out of place surrounded by the little cow figurines and homemade items decorating the hall.

_What is…? Aw, what the heck? _

Sonny ran over to Chad and started kissing him not even caring about the rivalry or getting caught or his reaction.

Chad kissed her back with as much as enthusiasm as Sonny had.

Both Sonny _and _Chad woke with a start, finding themselves sitting across the aisle from each other in the first-class section of an airplane.

"Oh, good, you're up," Tawni said, conversationally. "We're about to land and I didn't want to have to try to wake you up."

It all came back to Sonny. _This _was real. They were on a plane flying to some awards show in New York with the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_.

At the same time, Chad and Sonny turned to stare at each other.

Had they really just been having those vivid dreams about their number one rival?

Sonny turned back to a chattering Tawni and shook off the dreams, marking them as nothing. _I don't like Chad that way. It was just one of those dreams in a dream type thing._

Chad also wrote it off as nothing as he turned to stare out the window, past Portlyn's head. _I've really got to stop eating sugar before I go to sleep. _

And so the denial continued with both parties. But I wouldn't worry too much, if I were you. They'll realize the truth eventually. Two people that were truly meant for each other would come to understand their true feelings sooner or later. But since we're aiming for sooner, we'd better hope that their subconscious minds make it a bit clearer for them next time.

**Well what did you think? This idea just randomly popped into my head after I finished rereading a book that had nothing to do with this. Anyways, what do you know? I guess I did come up with another one-shot. Only I think I'll make my other one-shot, _Eleven O'clock To the Rest of My Life, _more like a two-shot. And I promise that I will get past my writer's block for my other story. I'm done procrastinating. I hope. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
